


The End

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, The End, Threesome - M/M/M, endver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from IG||@superwho_phanlover based on some pretty hot Destiel fan art with Dean and Future!Destiel... I hope I've done the pic justice, and I hope ya'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> A request from IG||@superwho_phanlover based on some pretty hot Destiel fan art with Dean and Future!Destiel... I hope I've done the pic justice, and I hope ya'll like it!

Dean still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this was the future, his future... could it really get this bad this fast? He wandered through the dark camp, earning looks that were either angry confusion or fearful respect, depending on who the person thought he was. He had other things to worry about than what the people in this camp thought of him. Like how the hell he was going to get back to his time and stop this future from ever happening. He couldn't become this person, he couldn't allow this to happen.  
He walks by Cas' cabin, his angel had fallen so far Dean could hardly recognize the man he had become. His carefree attitude...the drugs... the sex... oh god the sex. Dean couldn't wrap his mind around the sex. And when he did think about it... all he could think about was how Cas would look laying naked on the bed. His body loose and willing, waiting for his partner to join him in the bliss of joining their bodies. The way Cas would sound as his partner kissed down his muscular body, the feel of his skin under Dean's hands as he moved down.... Wait what.... Dean shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the images, but he could still hear Cas moaning in his head. There was something stirring inside him that he hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge before, and he couldn't shake it. He pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, needing to get away, desperately wanting to clear his mind of the images of Cas writhing beneath him, when he realized that he wasn't just imagining the sounds. Someone was inside his cabin with him, someone was making him moan like that, beautiful dirty little moans, and all at once he was incredibly jealous.  
He tried peaking in the window, then chided himself, turning away, meaning to walk far far away, maybe take a cold shower, when he heard his name. He froze, slowly turning around looking at the cabin, thinking he had been busted, but he didn't see Cas anywhere. Then he heard his name again and hearing Cas moaning his name, sent blood straight to his cock. He crept closer to the house listening intently, Cas' moans getting louder. He walked up onto the little porch, and was trying to peak in the window on the door when it pushed open. Dean looked around to see if anyone was watching before he slid into the warm cabin closing the door behind him. The air hung heavy with a smoke. He followed the sounds of Cas' moans down the hall where the bedroom door was open just a crack. He slowly moves closer, reaching his hand out to the door, hearing Cas moan his name again. He pushes it open and sees Cas shoved up against the wall, wearing nothing but the loose blue shirt he had been wearing earlier, he looks at Dean and smiles, that loose easy smile that his own Cas never gave him. "I knew that weed was good, but I never imagined it'd be this good." he said slowly. The blonde man, who was balls deep in the former angel, turned his head and Dean locked eyes with his future self.

"I, uh... I'm sorry guys..." Dean stammers, feeling his face turn red, he takes a step back toward the half open door, accidentally pushing it closed in his haste to leave, he slams against the door with a thud.

"nothing to be sorry about." Cas says languidly "I've been thinking about this since you showed up"

He watched as the future him snapped his head back looking at Cas "Cas!" he growls

"Oh come on boys, you can't tell me THIS hasn't crossed your mind. I know you better than that." Cas nips at Dean's lips. "when are we ever going to have this kind of opportunity?"

Dean watched intently, frozen in place as Cas slides his legs from around the other Dean's waist. His hand slowly falling from his shoulder down over his stomach, his long fingers wrapping loosely around his erect cock. His future self turned and moved with Cas as he walked toward him. Dean could feel the blush creeping to his ears as the thoughts of what was about to happen ran through his mind.

His brain was then overwhelmed by all the questions;  
What was going on?  
Why wasn't he running?  
Did he want this?  
Could he do this?  
Could he turn away?

Cas stopped just before him, his blue eyes locking with his own. "You don't know this yet, but we've had this conversation Dean. I know how you feel about me, how you've always felt about me." His lips spread into a wide grin as he ran his other hand down over Dean's crotch, feeling the bulge that was straining against his zipper. "besides if I didn't already know" his hand presses harder against his cock "this would give you away" Cas moves in closer to Dean, and he can feel his heart racing, his eyes flicking from Cas' blue ones to his own slightly older, more tired green ones and then back again. His tongue runs over his bottom lip as he lets his uncertainty go, leaning in and taking the fallen Angel's mouth with his own.

Of all the times he imagined kissing Cas, it had neverbeen like this, but it had always been this easy. Very quickly he is melting into the kiss, his hand sliding around his waist stopping at the small of his back. Dean pulls Cas' body firmly into his, letting out a low moan when he feels his nimble fingers pop the button on his jeans. Dean breaks thekiss with a gasp when he sensing movement behind Cas. It's more than surreal to see the mirror image of his own body sliding up behind Cas' body, feeling his own hand over his at teh small of Cas' back. They are past the point of no return as Cas wraps his fingers around Dean's cock and he feels his knees buckle. 'I can't believe this is happening' he thinks as his future self moves in closer locking lips with him over Cas' shoulder.

Words could not begin to describe how that felt, it was strange but familiar and actually pretty damn hot. They both moan as Cas pumps their cocks in his hands. When Dean pulls back looking into the former Angel's face he sees a hunger he's never seen before. Cas leans in kissing him again, his tongue gliding into his mouth deeply, pulling yet another moan from Dean.  
When Cas pulls back Dean is panting, and he realizes his pants are gathered around his ankles. "I need you inside me Dean" Cas says head tilted back slightly and his eyes closed.  
The older him licks at Cas' ear and asks "Which one of us angel?" he asks his voice thick with lust.  
Cas' lips spread wide in another smile as he opens his eyes looking at Dean mischeiviously before turning wrapping his legs around the other Dean again as his hands pull him up by his thighs. Dean feels his heart sink a little as he sees him reach between them, expertly sinking his cock deep into the fallen Angel's ass. Dean takes a step back as both of the other men moan. Cas reaches back pulling Dean into his back, craining his neck he kisses Dean and whispers "Now you"  
Dean feels his dick twitch, Cas really wanted to take both of them? at the same time? When he looks from Cas to himself, the look on his face convinces him that inside Cas is exactly where he needs to be. Dean spits in the palm of his hand reaching down slicking his cock before gripping the base firmly, sliding in closer. He slowly presses the head against Cas' stretched hole and his own cock. -God if he let himself think about this he'd never go through with it-  
Timid at first Dean presses slowly, until the head of his cock breaches Cas' rim, he lets out a gasping moan at the same time the other men do and he pushes harder, sliding all the way home. Cas' lets out the dirtiest sexiest moan he has ever heard in his life and he leans in biting on his ear as he slowly starts rocking his hips. His cock sliding against his own inside the fallen Angel's perfect ass.  
The three of them move together, moaning, Cas chanting Dean's name encouraging Dean to thrust deeper and harder into him, one hand wrapping around Cas' throat, the other wrapped around his stomach holding him as his other self holds his thighs tightly. They all pant and moan together as Dean feels himself racing to the edge, a deep heat pooling in his stomach as he licks and bites on Cas' ear.  
Cas lets out another loud moan "Dean! Ahhh.... ngh.... oh fuck!" he cries out and Dean feels him tighten around their cocks. Cas' body trembles between them, then he feels the other Dean tremble as well and soon his cock is covered in hot wetness inside Cas as he thrusts again deep, releasing his load into Cas as well. All three men cry out as their orgasms roll through their bodies, falling into comple ectasy together.

Dean's eyes fly open and he sits up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest. He's trying to catch his breath as he feels a hand run up his back soothingly. He turns his head and smiles, laying back down taking the hand in his own, kissing it softly before holding it over his heart.  
"that dream again?"  
"yea." he says wrapping his arms around the other body that shares his bed. "that's the third time this week"  
"One of these days you're going to have to tell me what you saw when you visited the future" the hand moves over his face.  
"I already told you. I saw a horrible burned and destroyed world. With nothing but heartache and dispair." Dean says, "but no matter what version of the future we have, at least I know I will always have you." Dean leans in kissing the soft lips that he's come to know well since he got back from his stint in the future.  
"Close your eyes Dean, I'll watch over you"  
Dean closes his eyes moaning softly "My Angel"  
"I love you Dean" Cas says runnig his fingers through Dean's hair as he fell asleep.


End file.
